AMD-103
The AMD-103 is a diesel locomotive in the game Railroad Tycoon II. It is a very quick, and relatively powerful locomotive that is useful for medium-long distance shuttle routes between large cities for passengers. It can also alternatively be used for fast freight services of valuable cargo such as Steel, Goods or Autos. It can haul a 200 ton train at a speed of 80mph. Strategy When considering the AMD-103 for use, it is important to consider whether the train being hauled is lucrative enough to make a profit. On passenger routes, this usually isn't a major problem, though sometimes, the FP45 (cheaper, only slightly slower) is sometimes the better choice. A great thing about the AMD-103 is it's amazing acceleration and like the E60CP before, it really puts the AMD-103 above the FP45 in terms of performance. It's performance is rather similar to that of the SDP40, and the AMD-103 can be used as a good replacement option if the player is using the former locomotive. Though it performs well, the AMD-103 is the most expensive diesel in the entire game to date in terms of operating costs, and should really be saved for when all of the other locomotives available can't do the job. The reliability of the AMD-103 is okay, but due to it's vast distances covered, some of the locomotives can have a tendency to break down regularly. If the AMD-103 is used, it may potentially have a role to play forever, for fast and heavy freight and passenger work. However, if a slower speed can be afforded, the Class E111 will normally always gain a greater profit than the AMD-103, though electrification. Comparison History General Electric Genesis (officially trademarked GENESIS) is a series of passenger diesel locomotives produced by GE Transportation Systems, a subsidiary of General Electric. Between 1992 and 2001, a total of 321 units were built for Amtrak, Metro-North, and Via Rail. The Genesis series of locomotives was designed by General Electric in response to a specification published by Amtrak and ultimately selected over a competing design presented by GM EMD. The Genesis series are unique among current North American diesel-electric locomotives because of their low height. This height restriction allowed the locomotive to travel easily through low-profile tunnels in the Northeast Corridor. The Genesis series is lower than even the previous-generation F40PH by 14 inches (356 mm), and is the only Amtrak diesel locomotive that meets the clearance or loading gauge requirements on every Amtrak route. The P40DC (GENESIS Series I) or Dash 8-40BP (originally known as the AMD-103 or 'A'mtrak 'M'onocoque 'D'iesel - '103'MPH) is the first model in the Genesis series, built in 1993. The locomotive operates in a diesel-electric configuration that uses DC to power the traction motors, producing 4,000 horsepower (2,980 kW) output at 1047 rpm. Power output to the traction motors is 3,550 hp (2,650 kW) when running in HEP mode (900 rpm) with a 0 kW HEP load. Traction horsepower in HEP mode decreases to a bare minimum of 2,525 horsepower (1,880 kW) when providing the maximum 800 kW (1,100 hp) HEP load to the train. The P40DC is geared for a maximum speed of 103 miles per hour (166 km/h). The P40DC was succeeded in 1996 by the P42DC. Category:Railroad Tycoon II Category:Locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives